jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape from Belch Mountain/Transcript
Jake: Escape From Belch Mountain. Transcript music playing Skully: Ahoy! It's beach party time! Izzy:Go Jake! Your guitar playing rocks! Cubby: Aye! It makes me twist, twist, twist. Jake: Thanks, mateys. It's easy to make rockin' music when you've got a cool guitar. music echoing Mr. Smee ': snoring '''Captain Hook ': Ooh... muttering What's that noisy-noise? - I can't sleep! - 'Mr. Smee ': snoring 'Captain Hook ': Mr. Smee! 'Mr. Smee ': shouts stutters What? What is it, cap'n? 'Captain Hook ': I can't sleep! It's all that horrible noise from Pirate Island. guitar playing 'Captain Hook ': So it's Jake and those puny pirates making all that noise with a twangy, surfy noisemaker. Well, I'll put a stop to that. Mr. Smee, set sail for Pirate Island! 'Mr. Smee ': Aye-aye, cap'n! 'Cubby ': Awesome! '''Izzy: Bravo! Skully ': Skully want more! '''Jake ': Thanks. Next, I'll play a special song I wrote just for my mateys. It's a tune I like to call, Yo-ho, Let's Go. Yo-ho! Let's go! Hey! My guitar's gone! 'Captain Hook ': laughs 'Cubby ': Hook took it! 'Captain Hook ': Say goodbye to your blasted noisemaker, scallywags! 'Cubby ': Aw, coconuts! '''Izzy: Now we'll never hear the end of Jake's special song. Jake ''': Will you help us get my guitar back? Great! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons, mateys. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our Team Treasure Chest. Yo-ho, let's go! '''Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Captain Hook ': At last, Mr. Smee. Now that I have the twangy surfy thing, I can finally get some rest. '''Bones ': Cap'n Hook? 'Sharky ': You have a guitar? 'Captain Hook ': Eh, what's this now? A guitar? 'Sharky ': We had no idea you were so... - 'Sharky & Bones ':Cool! 'Captain Hook ': Cool, you say? Me? Because I have a guitar? 'Bones ': Aye. 'Sharky ': Strum us a tune! 'Captain Hook ': Well, I suppose I could play a little... 'Mr. Smee ': But I thought the noisemaker was keeping you awake, and that's why you... 'Captain Hook ': Pipe down, Smee! Let this cool dude play his masterpiece. strumming 'Bones ': That's horrible! 'Captain Hook ': That does it! First, this thing wakes me up, now it refuses to do as I say. belches 'Captain Hook ': Ah-ha! Come, Smee. We're off to toss this wretched guitar into Belch Mountain, where it will never bother me again. Uh, you two keep an eye on the Jolly Roger while I'm away. 'Bones ': We'll take good care of her, cap'n. '''Song: Hook that sailing bloke: ♪ Hook, Hook that sailing bloke♪ ♪ Off to a mountain that belches smoke♪ ♪ Hook, Hook When he gets to the top... ♪ Cubby ': We're too late, Hook's gone. '''Jake ': I wonder where he took the guitar. 'Izzy ':Shh... Listen. Captain Hook's crew is singing about him. '''Song: Hook that sailing bloke: ♪ Hook, Hook When he gets to the top ♪ ♪ He'll toss the guitar unless he's stopped♪ Sharky ':chuckles '''Izzy ': gasps Maybe we can figure out where Captain Hook took the guitar if we listen to the song. Let's all listen carefully for clues. '''Song: Hook that sailing bloke: ♪Captain Hook is a cranky crook ♪ ♪ Jake's guitar is what he took ♪ ♪ He'll throw the guitar with a Yo-heave-ho ♪ ♪ Off of a mountain that belches smoke♪ Cubby ': gasps '''Izzy ': A mountain that belches smoke? 'Jake ': Do you know what kind of mountain belches smoke? Aye! A volcano! So Hook must have taken the guitar to a volcano. 'Cubby ': Hey, there's a volcano right here on Never Land! It's called Belch Mountain. 'Jake ': So that's where Hook is going. 'Izzy ': We've got to reach Belch Mountain before him. 'Skully ': But how? 'Jake ': Hook left before us, he has a head start. 'Cubby ': Maybe there's a quicker way to get there. Let's check my map. Hook took Volcano Path. This long, winding path to Belch Mountain, but there's another way. This path, and it goes through... gulps ...Slippery Serpent Forest. 'Jake ': Which of these two paths do you think will get us to Belch Mountain quickest? The blue one or the red one? Aye! The red path through Slippery Serpent Forest is the shortest way to Belch Mountain. 'Cubby ': Yay-hey! We figured out the quickest way to go! And we got two gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! 'Jake ': We better go fast, or my guitar's gonna be toast! 'Skully ': Look alive, it's Slippery Serpent Forest! 'Cubby ': Gee... gulps Sure hope we don't bump into any... ...slippery serpents. grunts 'Skully ': Crackers! sputters 'Cubby ': Hot coconuts, the slippery serpent! 'Izzy ': She looks really nice, but how do we get past her? 'Jake ': Well, she is a slippery serpent, and slippery things are good for sliding on. What do you think? Can we slide along the slippery serpent's back? Yo-ho, let's go! 'Cubby ': She's so cool! 'Izzy ': Everybody, arms up and slide with us. Anchors away! 'All ': Ya-hoo! Yippee! 'Jake ': Yo-ho, way to go, crew! We all slid on the slippery serpent, and we got two more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! Come on, mateys. If we want to save my guitar, we better hurry! belches 'Jake ': Yo-ho! Thanks to your help, we reached the volcano before Captain Hook. 'Izzy ': Just in time, too. Here he comes! 'Cubby ': And look, Jake, there's your guitar! 'Captain Hook ': March, Smee! 'Mr. Smee ': But, cap'n... grunts We could move so much quicker if I wasn't carrying you. 'Captain Hook ': I'm tired, Smee. Remember, I haven't had my nap-nap. 'Jake ': With us here to stop 'em, Hook and Smee won't be able to throw my guitar into the volcano. 'Skully ': But how can we get the guitar back from Hook? 'Cubby ': And get back down the path? dings 'Izzy ': I've got an idea. See those vines? Let's all pick up a palm frond, like this. We'll loop it over a vine, then we'll hang on and zip down the vines, right over Hook and Smee. And we'll grab the guitar as we slide by. 'Jake ': Good plan, Izz. 'Izzy ': Gangway! cheering 'Izzy ': All right! Got it! 'Captain Hook ': Get back here, rapscallions! After them, Mr. Smee! Giddyap! 'Mr. Smee ': shrieking 'Izzy ': Here you go, Jake. Treasure returned. And we got two gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go! '''Jake: Way to go, Izzy! This oughta slow them down! Captain Hook ': Step lively, Smee! '''Mr. Smee ': I'm trying, cap'n, but this path is a wee bit slipper... Ah! Whoa! 'Skully ': Crackers! Scurvy pirates, 12:00! 'Jake ': Yo-ho, let's go! 'Cubby ': Yo-ho, let's go fast! 'Izzy ': You got it! 'All ': Heave-ho! 'Mr. Smee ': Whoa, cap'n, hold on! 'Hook & Smee ':shouting screaming crashing belches 'Captain Hook ': Did we get the guitar, Smee? 'Mr. Smee ': Nay, cap'n, but we did get a lovely view. 'Izzy ':How 'bout a little flying music, Jake? This oughta power things up. up-tempo tune 'Jake ': Sweet! 'Izzy ': Jake rules! 'Cubby ': Rock on! 'Skully ': Ow! belching 'Captain Hook ': More noise? How is a cranky pirate captain to get any sleep at all? 'Mr. Smee ': Oh, dear! belches loudly and Smee scream 'Cubby ': I didn't know Hook and Smee could fly. 'Skully ': Home, sweet hideout. Let's count our gold doubloons. '''All: Yo-ho, yeah! Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake ''': Come on, Lets count our doubloons, Count with us! '''All: Yeah! Cubby ': One, two... '''Jake ': Three, four... 'Izzy ': Five, six. 'Jake ': For solving pirate problems today, we got six gold doubloons! Way-hey, crew! Now, let's jam! 'Skully ': Hit it! rock music 'Jake ': Thanks for helping me get my guitar back, mateys! Yo-ho, rock and roll! and Smee screaming 'Captain Hook ': Nappy-nap time. snoring End Credits - Standalone Broadcast '''Song: Hot Lava: Don't touch the ground 'cause it's hot, hot lava You can't even go on your tippy-toes Don't touch the ground 'cause it's hot, hot lava You can't even go on your tip-tip-tippy-toes If you drop your tricorn hat Don't pick it up Unless you got a ten-foot pole and Protective gloves When I say it's hot I mean it's Really hot It could take a million years before that it is not You can't botha with hot lava It's way too hot to step upon So swing and climb from vine to vine Like a monkey does it all the time Hot lava, hot lava Hot lava It's real hot. Category:Transcripts